


I'll Always Choose You

by Krislmart



Series: Destiel Promptober 2019 [21]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M, Witch Castiel (Supernatural), Witch's Familiar Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 02:55:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21129602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krislmart/pseuds/Krislmart
Summary: Destiel Promptober Day 21 - Treasure and The Bewitching HourCas deals with the fallout of his mother's outburst and Dean introduces Cas to his family.





	I'll Always Choose You

Cas spent the rest of the weekend at Dean’s house. Neither Dean or John pushed him on going home or trying to talk to his family. For the rest of Friday, Dean and Cas curled up on the couch and binged Marvel movies. Cas woke up to pitch darkness and the sensation of movement. 

“Shhh babe,” Dean whispered. “I didn’t think you’d wake up. I’m just moving us to bed since there’s no way we’ll sleep well on the couch.”

Mumbling an okay into Dean’s chest, Cas fell back asleep and didn’t even realize when they made it to Dean’s bed.

The next thing he knew, a weight had thrown itself across him.

“Wake up Dean!” a voice yelled.

Cas shot up, hands raised in attack.

“Go away Sammy,” Dean groaned into his pillow. “You should still be at your sleepover.”

Cas stared at the shaggy-haired teen across from him who was staring back in shock.

Without moving, Dean’s muffled voice said, “Sam, this is Cas. Cas, this is Sam. If you’re going to talk, do it somewhere else.”

Cas laughed, before motioning Sam toward the door. “I’ll be there in a moment,” he said, as he leaned down to plant a kiss on Dean’s head.

That day, Cas got to meet the rest of Dean’s unconventional family. Bobby was an old family friend, who had become more of an uncle to the boys. He was a witch and helped Sam with some of his advanced study. Bobby’s wife, Ellen, was also his familiar. Originally, they had been married to other people; Ellen even had a daughter, Jo, by her first husband. After tragic accidents took Karen and Bill from them, Bobby and Ellen started spending more non-magical time together until they fell in love.

Bobby had gruffly voiced his approval of Cas and Ellen pulled him into a hug after hearing about the Friday night dinner. Jo played with knives while she told Cas all the things she could do. Whether they were to him or in defense of him, Cas still didn’t know.

That night, Cas’ phone rang. He had put it on Do not Disturb with only a few numbers able to call through. 

“Hey Anna,” he said, picking it up.

“Cas, I’m sure you’re with Dean. How are you doing?”

“As well as I can be. And yes, I’ve been at Dean’s all weekend. Do I even want to know what happened after I left?”

Anna laughed. “I basically told them all off and then announced that I was moving in with Mike. I haven’t been back.”   
“Good for you!” Cas chuckled.

“I did get a call from Dad this afternoon. He really wants to talk to you Cas. He’s not asking you to come home. Said he’s willing to meet you wherever you want, with whoever you want to bring.” Anna paused for a moment. “I think you should meet him.”

Cas played with the string on the hoodie of Dean’s he was wearing. “I’ll only meet him in public. And only if Mother isn’t there.”

“He’ll agree to that. He said you don’t even have to call him if you don’t want. Just text him where and when.”

Cas pushed open the door to The Brew at 3 that Sunday afternoon. His eyes immediately found Chuck sitting at a small round table in the back.

“Hello son,” Chuck said as Cas approached.

“Dad,” Cas said curtly.

“I got you your favorite.” Chuck motioned to the steaming hot cup.

Gratefully, Cas took a sip of the drink and sighed. The honey-sweetened coffee made everything slightly better.

“I’m going to cut to the chase. I don’t agree with your mother. To be honest, I haven’t for awhile. I deluded myself into thinking that she wasn’t really doing any harm but I was a coward.”

Chuck breathed in deeply, then sighed. “We had a long discussion yesterday. I’ve already told Anna this but it’s your turn to know too. I’ve started divorce paperwork. Your mother and I have agreed to not make it a messy court battle. She, of course, wants you to live with her for the rest of your high school career. While she may want to make amends, I’m not sold on that. However, I wanted to offer you the chance to live with me. Your mother is keeping the house so we would be somewhere smaller, but I can promise you that Dean is more than welcome at our house.” 

Chuck reached across the table, grabbing Cas’ hands. “I want to meet him, Cas. I’ve seen the glow that you’ve had lately and I want to meet the man who has made my son this happy. That’s all I’ve ever wanted for you and your sister. I can apologize until the end of time and it won’t make up for my cowardice in not standing up to your mother. But I want to make it right, if you’ll let me.”

A tear slid down Cas’ cheek. “Thanks Dad. And of course I’m going to live with you.”

They continued to talk until the coffee shop kicked them out.

Five Years Later

“Come on Cas! You look fine!” Anna yelled through the closed bedroom door. “You don’t want to be late.”

Cas yanked the door open, tie hanging backwards. “I can’t get this damn thing to hang right.”

Laughing, Anna unknotted the tie and fixed it. “You’re hopeless,” she smiled up at him.

“No, I”m just used to Dean doing all of my ties,” Cas grumbled, straightening his bee cufflinks.

Yanking him to the back door, Anna paused on the threshold. “Before we go out there, I wanted to say I’m so happy for you Cas. And I’m beyond thrilled that you included me in your big day.”

“Stop, Anna,” Cas groaned. “You’re going to make yourself cry before the ceremony even starts.

“The bewitching hour has already begun!” Anna crowed. “I can cry as much as I want to!”

Cas rolled his eyes at his sister’s shenanigans before linking arms with her. 

Walking into the backyard, Cas’ eyes widened at the array of fairy lights around them. He and Dean had wanted a nighttime wedding and, while they couldn’t get married at the true witching hour of 3 a.m., they wanted to create their own magical oasis.

His eyes landed on Dean who was walking up the opposite aisle with Sam. They decided to both walk out and meet their best men, Chuck and John, in the middle. 

Bobby read through the traditional parts of the wedding before turning to the pair. “Dean and Cas have prepared a few words instead of the traditional vows. Dean?”

Dean grabbed Cas’ hands. “Cas, you know that I’m not very good with words. Never have been,” he laughed. “But ever since I saw you that first time in the woods, I knew that I had found a treasure that I couldn’t lose. You have made me the best me. You challenge me, infuriate me, inspire me. I am so excited to spend the rest of my life as not only your familiar, but as your husband, your one true love. I found a quote the other day that I think sums it up:

_ And I’d choose you; _

_ in a hundred lifetimes,  _

_ in a hundred world, _

_ In any version of reality, _

_ I’d find you and _

_ I’d choose you. _

I’ll always choose you, Cas.”

Tears flowed down Cas’ cheeks. “Damn it, Dean. This is why I wanted to go first. I used to wish that I had been born into a different family or at a different time. I never felt like I belonged where I was. But I feel that everything in my life has led me to you. Every choice, heartbreak, regret. All of that seems worth it when I look into your eyes. Because if one thing had been different, then I may never have met you. I didn’t want to make a list of things that I vowed to do because people continue to change throughout their lives. The only vow that I’m going to make today is to love you every day for the rest of my life.”

Tears freely flowed down both of their cheeks. The exchange of rings passed in a blur. Bobby smiled at both of them. “With these vows and the exchange of rings, I now pronounce you husband and husband. You can seal your promise to each other with a kiss.”

As they kissed, the fairy lights surged and exploded into fireworks.

“I love you, Mr. Winchester-Novak,” Dean whispered.

“I love you more, Mr. Winchester-Novak,” Cas smiled at him.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the end to The Witch and The Familiar series. I never expected this to turn into a mini series but the story got away from me. I hope you all have enjoyed it!
> 
> Come say hi on [Twitter](http://twitter.com/krislmart) and [Tumblr](http://krislmart.tumblr.com).


End file.
